bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stelt
Stelt was an island in the Matoran Universe. History Early History Like the other islands in the Matoran Universe, Stelt was created by the Great Beings. It later grew into a wealthy trading place or port. However, this attracted a large amount of criminal activity and an uneasy society that developed a species-driven class system. Rise of Voporak At one point, a being called Voporak rose to power with a great influence. However, he was betrayed by Sidorak and turned over to the Dark Hunters. This bought Sidorak's training in the organization. However, he was later rejected. Visorak Following Makuta Chirox creating the Visorak, he set his creations on a rampage on the island, destroying the settlement and causing the residents to scatter. Stelt later acted as a refuge for survivors from the invasion and accepted members of Tobduk's Species into their society. Federation of Fear Following the Order giving Brutaka a Probationary Mission of freeing Makuta Miserix, he organized a group of rebels who had revolted against the Brotherhood of Makuta. The group travelled to Stelt to acquire a Boat. As Brutaka had not been given anything to use to buy a boat, the Federation decided to steal it, using Roodaka; a female Vortixx in their group, as a bargaining offer. Brutaka, Vezon and Carapar approached The Trader and talked him into giving them a Boat in exchange for Roodaka. As the Vortixx's betrayal of Sidorak and her crimes were well known, the Trader knew that he could turn her in for an execution and profit from it. He agreed to their deal only for Brutaka to claim that others would be suspicious if he turned her in without any damage. The Trader then allowed Vezon to deal several punches to damage his armor so it looked like he had needed to fight got Roodaka's capture. However, Brutaka knocked him unconscious with the flat of his Blade. While this was taking place, Takadox managed to board the ship and Hypnotize the Workers into jumping overboard. The Federation then escaped with the stolen boat. Makuta Miserix Following the Federation of Fear successfully freeing Miserix, the Makuta journeyed back to Stelt and attacked the same Trader who the Brutaka had knocked out. He then ordered the Trader to spread the word of his return in hopes of scaring Teridax. Following the encounter, Miserix tracked down the Makuta of Stelt and learnt that Teridax intended to use the Core Processor as part of His Plan. He then killed the Makuta by absorbing him into his body and left for Metru Nui. Mazeka Some time after a Shadow Matoran named Vultraz arrived on the island and began to create the Sky Fighter, he was aided by an ex-Nynrah Ghost and, together, the two Matoran were responsible for Vultraz using the vehicle to kill two Matoran and injure another twelve. He then left for the Universe Core. Shortly after this, Mazeka arrived on the island and heard a story of Miserix's attack. However he had little interest as he was to confront the former Nynrah Ghost who had helped Vultraz to build the Sky Fighter. Mazeka then forced the Fe-Matoran into telling him where Vultraz had headed then crushed the Matoran's mask before leaving. Recently, following Makuta Teridax's occupancy of the Matoran Universe and the destruction of Daxia, a surviving member of the Order of Mata Nui named Trinuma took refuge on Stelt until the Toa Nuva arrived on the island. Society The members of Sidorak's species were generally aggressive and cruel towards other species. They made Krekka's Species into second class citizens and reduced Gladiator's Species into slaves. For example, they held Gladiator battles for for their own entertainment. This eventually resulted in Gladiator's recruitment into the Dark Hunters. Location The island of Stelt was located South of Xia and Southeast of Northern Continent. It was located in the left of Metru Nui's chest. Inhabitants *Sidorak's Species **Sidorak - Deceased **Voporak - Mutated **A Ship trader of Sidorak's species who allowed Vezon to hit him *Krekka's Species **Krekka - Deceased **Several members of the species whom Takadox hypnotized into jumping off of the Federation of Fear Boat * "Gladiator"'s Species **"Gladiator" *Matoran **The former Nyrah Ghost who helped Vultraz to build the Skyfighter Category:Matoran Universe Category:Islands Category:2008 Category:Locations Category:Destroyed Locations